Parejas ¿Disparejas?
by SilentCrusade M
Summary: Seis amores... Seis historias... Seis engaños... Seis chicas... Tres Parejas... Disparejas
1. Chapter 1

_Love Live no me pertenece ni a mi...ni a ustedes "que gay sone"_

 _._

 _Seis amores "segun" correspondidos..._

 _Seis engaños... no tan engañosos..._

 _Seis historias... diferentes._

 _Seis chicas... desiguales_

 _y tres perejas..._

.

 _ **Tres parejas... ¿Disparejas?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PRÓLOGO.**_

 _ **.**_

.

 **Yazawa Nico**

vientidos años, Chef profesional, se encuentra saliendo con alguien de la misma edad, pero algo dentro de ella le dice que esta mal pero no puede evitar estar con aquélla persona... de quien ella dice estar "muy enamorada"... es tsundere pero de buen corazon, su novia es _Tojo Nozomi_ , astrologa profesional.

.

 **Nishikino Maki**

veinte años, médico, aparenta ser fria y cerrada ante los demás, pero en realidad es una persona cálida, aunque demuestra como es verdaderamente con las personas cercanas.

.

 **Sonoda Umi.**

veintiún años, arquitecta de profesión, novia de _Nishikino Maki_ , creé que no esta en la mejor etapa de su vida con su novia debido al poco tiempo que se dedican ambas... Es muy popular con las personas.

.

 **Kotori Minami**

veintiún años, regresó a Japón despues de haberse ido al extranjero a estudiar diseñó de moda, regresando asi con su novia, lleva cerca de un año estando con _Ayase Eli_ , "su novia perfecta".

.

 **Ayase Eli.**

vientidos años, novia de _Minami Kotori_ , la conoció cuándo ella fua a París por unas vacaciones, y la invito a probarse uno de sus vestimuarios de temporada, aunque fuese un año mas grande se hicieron buenas amigas hasta llegar a ser novias, la familia Ayase es muy reconocida y millonaria a ella no le importó y vive su vida de lo mas normal.

.

 **Tojo Nozomi**

vientidos años, su novia es la reconocida chef _Yazawa Nico_ , se conocieron a causa de un malentendido, en un restaurant famoso en Tokyo, es astrologa profesional, le encanta ir a visitar a su novia para comer lo que prepara, le encanta burlarse de su novia.

.

.

 _Sera un Pov para cada una de nuestras chicas xD. .._

 _espero y lo disfruten. .. primero sera Nicocchi... "mañana lo subire en la tarde"_

 _y asi sucesivamente... hasta tener a las 6 chicas aqui ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

Disculpen si lo subí hoy pero el bendito SIF me tiene atrapado... y no tenia ni idea en que piensan Maki o Umi "siguientes capitulos"pero aqui esta el capítulo... \\(0u0)

"espero y lo disfruten :B "

.

.

 **Love Live ni es mio ya lo saben todos hasta ... yo snif ...**

.

.

 **Parejas... ¿Disparejas?**

.

.

 _Me encontraba en la cocina, mientras seguía haciendo lo mismo de siempre, me apasiona cocinar asi que no le veo el problema... veo a las mismas personas y a unos que otros clientes que venían de vez en cuándo, no me quejaba me mandaban felicitaciones, y otros que me mandan saludos sonrió en mi interior al saber que lea encantaba lo que cocino, tarareaba una canción y seguía con mi sonrisa hasta de la nada mi cara se volvía seria al recordar a Nozomi, cierro mis ojos y niego con la cabeza -_ no es tiempo para eso _\- di un suspiró no se si estaba cansada por mucho trabajó el dia de hoy o solo por saber que pronto "esa" persona estará aquí, desde afuera de la cocina puedo oir unas quejas y súplicas que se detuviera, cerré mis ojos y lancé una maldición, entrando un mesero a la cocina le llame para saber que ocurría... el solo dijo su "novia" esta aqui. pasando mis dedos por mi sien doy un respiró y le mande a decir que fuera a mi oficina que la esperaría ahi._

 _Sentándome_ _en un sillón para una persona apenas iba a relajarme cuando oigo unos leves golpes en la puerta, si me imaginé que debia de ser pero igualmente pregunté, la verdad es que este lugar era mi santuario lejos de ella, no podía verla por tanto tiempo_...

\- Nicocchi se que estas ahi...

 _No le quería responder, no sabría exactamente a que vendría no solo vino a comer viene para otra cosa... Ella es un misterio incluso para mi, apreté inconsciente mi mano hasta convertirlo en puño no quería saber a que vendría hoy._

\- Que ocurre... Nozomi...

\- Vaya hasta que respondes... ¿podrías abrir la puerta? te tengo una sorpresa~

\- Hey! sabes que es mi hora de trabajo asi que entra de una buena vez... por favor tengo prisa. "cerre mis ojos y frunci el ceño para abrirlos y dar un sonoro suspiro".

 _Ella entró dándome una sonrisa, es un poco raro de ver ya que estaba seria últimamente... no es que me agradara su actitud pero aun asi es raro, dando pasos deprisa fue a donde estaba yo... y se sentó al costado de sillón._

\- Hey... querida " _me di una patada mental esto no era posible, ¿porque le dije eso?_ "... podrías quitarte de ahi y sentarte en ESE lugar...

\- Que fria eres con tu novia~ por eso habrá castigó para tii~ " _esa_ _ **otra**_ _sonrisa en ella no me agrada_ "

\- Por favor... Nozomi no estoy de ánimos para tus juegos.

 _Sólo la veo hacer un puchero y se va a ese lugar "_ _ **por fin**_ _" la miro fijamente a sus ojos verdes... esos ojos me encantan... pero hay algo mas, a que vino este dia, esa es mi pregunta de hoy._

\- Nicocchi... antes que digas o preguntes que hago es para algo, te tengo que decir algo y es...

\- No espera un momento Nozomi, antes que digas algo, yo bueno sabes los planes que teníamos para hoy... perdón! pero... no podré asistir

 _Mire con atención su reacción... nada... eso es buen...espera creo que hable demasiado pronto...y de la nada..._

\- ¿QUE? ... Pero Nicocchi sabes que el dia de hoy lo estábamos esperando con ansias!

 _Pum! y explotó me pare de golpe del sillón y me dirigía a la puerta..._

\- En serio perdón... Nozomi, pero mi hermano se enfermó y tengo que estar a su lado

\- Tienes otras dos hermanas... por dios Nico dame algo de tiempo a mi..

 _Ouch ya no me dijo por ese apodo, cerré mis ojos no puedo enfadarme...creo que es lógico que ae moleste conmigo..._

\- Sabes aun asi soy su hermana mayor y el todavía sigue siendo un niño para mi... al igual que mis hermanas.

\- Ah... espero y eso sea verdad y no sea otra estúpida excusa para no estar conmigo... de nuevo...

 _Como si algo como eso fuera buena excusa para ti, si me conoces para que estas preguntando...maldición._

\- Nozomi sabes que yo no jugaría y menos con la salud de alguno de mis hermanos... pero disculpa ¿que me ibas a decir?

\- No es nada...olvidalo... por cierto me lo saludas...¿quieres?

\- Mmmm nos vemos después... Nozomi

Supongo que soné fria... pero en serio tengo cosas que hacer y mas aun ver a Kotaro.

\- Espera...Nicocchi yo... Ok adiós...

 _Parándose de su asiento salió de aquél lugar sin mirar atrás o siquiera despedirse de mi, me duele pero... creo que es lo mejor por ahora no estoy de ánimos... No! si lo dejo pasar yo..._

\- Espera. "le tome del brazo y dándole un abrazó escondiendo mi rostro cerca de su pecho" Sabes que te amo... ¿cierto? y bueno lo siento...

,

.

 _La suelto despacio y veo que se marcha, creo que le quite hasta las ganas de molestarme... si es asi porque me siento culpable... maldición le di una patada a la puerta para después sentir un pequeño dolor en mi pie... no me importó y me dirigía nuevamente a la cocina... pero antes de eso le hice una llamada a mi madre que iria para haya una vez terminé y cierre aqui..._

\- Hija... disculpa por llamarte asi hace rato pero, el quiere verte no te a visto

\- Si ire para allá, ya hice planes para ir ¿ok?

\- A bueno... eem hija sabes desde que iniciaste una relación con Nozomi tu... bueno se por lo que eh visto se ven bastante distantes... ¿cierto? ...

 _Oh dios hasta mi madre se dio cuenta... estoy convencida que... mordí mi labio para decir algo que no..._

\- Bueno mamá sabes ambas tenemos trabajo y sabes que el restauran que manejo es grande y también hago aqui mi parte, y ella bueno viene aqui a comer en sus ratos li-libres... Oh disculpa mamá pero tengo prisa nos vemos.

 _Colgue no quiero saber mas de ese tema, por alguna razón me duele y a la vez me siento feliz, soy extraña..._

.

.

 _Pasaron varias horas di un suspiro y fui a cambiarme creo que el dia de hoy fue mas pesado... mientras me despedía de los chicos y unos chefs que quedaron hasta tarde para ayudarme... nos fuimos cada quien por nuestro caminó... mire el cielo estaba obscuro y unas estrellas se asomaban... recordé que a Nozomi le gustan mucho este tipo de cosas sonrió con tristeza... realmente que estoy haciendo la estoy alejando de mi lado... después de todo el tiempo..._

 _Giro mi cabeza al oir una voz un poco molesta al parecer estaba ablando por teléfono, su mirada se cruzó con la mia por unos instantes dejando de caminar y estando a mi altura (literal), sentia mis mejillas arder, supongo no hace tanto frio como creia... sonrio tontamente al ver sus ojos... y su pelo combinan perfectamente con ella y..._

\- Si, una niña me esta mirando raro, nos vemos después que acabe con mi turno... si Adiós... hum igual te quiero...

 _Mi vista no se puede apartar de ella, oigo un click en mi cabeza...espera ella me dijo niña... A MI ... le iba a responder cuándo me mira seriamente y lo que paso después me dejo en blanco... ella me devolvió una sonrisa y siguió su camino sin voltear atrás..._

 _Ok esto es raro y lo peor es que no se quien es y mas aún... Que me dijo niña! !? miro la hora en mi reloj, abro mis ojos como si se fuesen a salir y corro a mi auto... mi madre ya se fue y mi hermano esta solo._

 _._

.

 **Y que les pareció como trato Nico a Nozomi... esperaban acaso que fuera una pareja feliz jajaja pues no tanto y pues Nico se complica mucho... ¿quien sera esa persona que conoció Nico?.**

Hasta luego y sigue el POV de ... Maki-chan !?...


	3. Chapter 3

Y aqui esta incompleto pero bueno ea algo a nada D'x

.

.

Love Live no me pertenece es de su respectivo autor.

Parejas ¿Disparejas?

POV MAKI.

.

.

\- Maldición... Porqué justo ahora...

 _Frunci el ceño y cerre mis ojos estaba frustrada, miro por tercera vez la puerta del despachó de mi padre esperando a que el volviese, pasándome me fui a su escritorio y viendo una cajetilla de tabaco lo tomó y mire si de casualidad tenia alguno, arrugando aquel paquete lo mire con frustración, claro estaba vacío, al igual que yo._

\- Hija perdón por molestarte y mas aun que me esperaras tanto tiempo

 _Un hombre pelinegro y ojos de igual color violeta como su hija y a pesar de que pasaba de los cuarenta se mantenía conservado como si tuviese en sus treinta, tenía una mirada culpable y a la vez serena se acerco y abrazó a su hija._

\- Padre, digame que ocurre tuve que cancelar una cita con... bueno iba a estar con Umi por fin teníamos un dia libre y...

\- Lo se, hija en verdad lo siento, pero necesitó hablar contigo veras es sobre...

 _Una mujer toco suavemente la puerta con aspecto severo y de vestimenta blanca entro a pesar de ser todavía temprano se veia normal como si estuviese fresca, el padre de la peliroja dio un paso atras y la observaba desaprovatoriamente._

\- Doctor, el paciente Akihisa lo esta esperando.

 _Resoplo impotente, y mire por la ventana para después mirar a mi padre con desaprobación, el solo se disculpó y salio nuevamente, maldición._

\- Esto es estúpido, si sigue asi me van a matar algún dia, y mas aun que mi padre no tenga un cigarrillo cuándo mas lo necesitó.

 _Sali del despachó tome aire, ese aire enviciado que se respiraba ahí, en ese maldito hospital que en un par de años serian parte de mi, tal vez el olor de los fármacos me calmaban y tal vez no contaminaban mis pulmones, pero si mi corazón que se contraia con esa idea de nunca ser libre,._

 _Si deje atrás lo que mas amaba la musica, tenia poco tiempo para tocar aquél hermoso sonido, y a la vez que mw mantenía enjaulada al no poder pasar tiempo con mi novia, miraba a algunos doctores pero solo fruncia mas el ceño y sin saludar pasaba de largó, pasando de largo al verlo ahi y sin despedirme de mi padre sali de ahi._

 _Y de repente antes de abrir completamente la puerta, unas imagenes vinieron a mi cabeza, en mi mente recordaban, el recuerdo de una mujer pelinegra que tenia una mirada que parecía al de una niña entusiasmada, que encontró en su camino ese mismo dia por la mañana, sonrio en sus adentros, para después recordar a otra chica llorando y escondiendo sus lágrimas entre sus manos mientras su cabello rubio caia a lado de sus hombros._

\- Maki, ¿porqué sonríes?

 _Una chica peliazul la miraba extrañada para después acercarse a ella y tomarle de la mano e irse de ese lugar._

\- Acaso la gran Nishikino Maki esta abriéndose a las personas de su alrededor.

\- No, cla...claro que no, vamos Umi tenemos que preparar nuestra cita

\- No digas nada ya esta todo el dia preparado y eh reservado nuestra cena.

 _Se que Umi se sonrojo al decir todo tan naturalmente como si fuese algo normal, eso me hacia felíz y calida a la vez, ella esta apretando el agarre de mi mano se que esto es vergonzoso para ambas ella me mira y dándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas hace que lata rápidamente mi corazón, mientras que yo trató de evitar que me mire sonrojada, desvíe la mirada y con la otra mano la acerqué a mi rostro tratando de tapar mi sonrojo._

 _Umi decia mi nombre suavemente para llamar mi atención se que me dirá algo vergonzoso pero aun asi cuando ella volteo a verla, Umi me dio otra sonrisa y acercandose lentamente su rostro al mio juntando sus labios con los mios sentia su tacto era cálido y suave, ella se separa rapidamente de mi al ver que mi mirada si esta cara de sorpresa._

 _Umi volteo a otro lado sonrojada es linda en ese estado y soltandome de la mano caminó un poco mas aprisa._

 _Yo ni siquiera me habia movido de ese lugar hasta que me había dado cuenta de que sonreía, ¿cuando habia sido la última vez que sonreía asi? mientras veia que ella seguía caminado, di unos pasos un poco mas rápidos para darle alcance a Umi, mientras saboreoel sabor de sus labios, ese besó que aunque duro poco fue suficiente para ambas._

\- Hace cuanto que no sonreias asi Maki

\- Mmm tal vez me haga adicta a tu besos sorpresas Umi.

\- Uuhe... yo... eso fue vergonzoso, no lo haré mas y si es en público menos.

\- Ohh entonces cuándo estemos a solas si.

 _Umi se sonrojo mas y camino mas aprisa tal vez por la vergüenza, o tal vez porque hacia mucho que no la veia en ese estado._

\- Tal vez, solo tal vez, solo tu me puedes sacar mas de este vacío, y me haga mas adicta a ti, Umi.

 **-o-o-o-o**

 _Iban ambas platicando mas amenamente que hace unos momentos, hasta que oyeron unas voces cerca, Umi las miro por un instante antes de seguir su camino._

\- Vamos, tengo lista la reservación

\- Claro, despues de todo estamos aqui nuevamente y quiero ver que tanto a cambiado

 _Una rubia iba caminando animadamente mientras hablaba con una chica de cabello largo de color marrón grisáceo, ella parecia atenta a lo que aquella rubia decía, daba asentimiento con la cabeza mientras le daba una sonrisa, pasaron a lado de Umi y Maki, Umi y aquélla chica cruzaron miradas por un segundo para pasara de largo y seguir conversando entre si._

 _._

 _._

 _yay! en realidad falto más, pero mi lap murio T^T junto con los capítulos :'( y es todo lo que pude recuperar... Pero bueno aqui nos mostró a Eli y a Kotobird :3_

Y pues aqui se ven que si se llevan bien pero cuándo uno tiene el dia libre y se asemeja al de la pareja uno lo trata de disfrutar lo máximo posible...


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno me tarde pero aqui esta, es corto pero a mi me gusto... no se si a ustedes les agrade y si pondria mas creo que lo arruinaria ... ahora si estoy escribiendo el otro capítulo y tal vez mañana por la noche ya este listo, solo para compensar mi tardanza :/

Sin mas aqui esta

.

.

Love Live no me pertenece es de su respectivo autor.

Parejas ¿Disparejas?

.

.

Pov Kotori

.

.

\- Ne...nee... Eli-chan

\- huuhg ... que ocurre... Kotori

 _Kotori movía delicadamente a Eli que yacia dormida abranzando a Kotori, ambas habiando dormido hasta tarde viendo películas era su dia libre, una gran habitación color blanco y una gran cama pero aun asi se mantenían cerca... Pero esa no era la cuestión... Por el momento._

\- Se...se durmió mi brazo... Podrias mover un poco tu cabeza...

 _Eli la miraba por unos momentos haciendo un puchero adorable, Kotori sonrió y se acercaría a Eli y la besaria si no fuera por su brazo que estaba dormido..._

\- Pfff jajajajaja Kotori... tu...jajaja has arruinado el momento.

\- Eli-chan... no es mi culpa... fue...fue...jajajaja

 _Unas risas se oían en ese cuarto, Kotori se rio al ser contagiada por aquella risa de su novia, y sacando su brazo de alrededor de Eli se sento en una de las esquinas de la cama._

-Claro que si lo fue...

 _Eli hizo de nuevo un puchero y cruzandose de brazos volteo a otro lado, su pelo rubio suelto y un poco alborotado ojos azules que estaban llenos de sentimientos, miro de reojo a Kotori para despues darse la vuelta y dar un suspiró, ¿quien era la adulta aqui?._

\- Ok...si tu lo dices - _dio una sonrisa en el aire_ -... mmm Eli-chan ¿quieres ir por un helado?

\- Mmm depende... Puedo ir asi -señalandose a si misma y sentandose en la cama-

\- Mmm ¿Asi...como? - _llevando su mirada a como estaba vestida lanzó un suspiro y despues le sonrio amable_ \- Oh ya...

\- Ya sabes, esta ropa...esta un poco... Además que no quiero cambiarme.

\- Oh, mira que una de las mas hermosas modelos... tiene un muy mal sentido de la moda además - _sonriendole y acercándose a Eli peligrosamente_ \- Es tu imagen no la mia...

 _Separándose estrepitosamente de Eli que casi la besaba... por segunda vez... se alejó de ella..._

 _Kotori señaló el armario y salio de la habitación como si nada, dejando a Eli con una ganas tremendas de besarla... para luego entrar y sentándose nuevamente a la cama..._

\- ¿Mina...linsky?

\- ¿si?

\- No tu no, Kotori... Hablo de la ropa.

\- Lo sabia, asi que toma.

 _Dándole unos jeans color azul turquesa una playera azul cielo que combinaban con sus ojos y una bufanda._

\- Oh eso me iba poner mas no la bufanda... Me leíste la mente.

\- Ves te lo dije~ Eli-chan somos la una para la otra.

 _Kotori bromeó y acercándose por tercera vez a Eli, sus rostros se acercan dejando una distancia considerable entre sus labios, Eli se giro, bajando apenas su rostro y sonrió en sus adentros, ambas en perfecta posición para que su contraparte pudiera besarla sin problema alguno, Kotori jura que cuando sus labios se juntan con los de Eli todo a su alrededor de ellas desaparece, todas sus preocupaciones, sus responsabilidades, todas aquellas cosas malas del mundo, aun cuando los medios supieran su relación, había unos que las aceptaban pero había otros que se negaban ante ese echo..._

 _El mundo simplemente no les importa cuando se besan dulcemente, su primer amor, su adorada Elichika..._

\- Oh por cierto, y nuestro helado

-jajaja cierto vamos

 _Iban saliendo de su habitación cuando Eli se paró de pronto fue por su celular bajando la mirada estaba ocupada con su celular leyendo detenidamente un mensaje, Kotori solo veia con curiosida, el rapido movimiento de sus dedos sobre las teclas con esa pequeña mueca de confusión le parecia tierna... Eli al sentir la mirada de Kotori la miraba fijamente para volver de nuevo su vista y concentración al celular, guardandolo en su bolso tomo de la mano a Kotori y salieron de su casa, por el tan esperado helado de cierta rubia..._

\- Nee Eli chan de que era esa llamada

\- Mmm primero vamos por...

\- Oh dime no seas asi

\- ok... vamos, tengo lista la reservación para una cena esta noche, ¿quieres ir?

\- Claro, despues de todo estamos aqui nuevamente y quiero ver que tanto a cambiado este lugar.

 _Las dos iba caminando animadamente mientras hablaban diferentes cosas, Kotori parecia atenta a lo que Eli le decía y daba su aprobación con la cabeza mientras le daba una sonrisa, pasaron a lado de una peliazul y una pelirroja, Kotori y aquélla chica peliazul cruzaron miradas por un segundo para pasar de largo y seguir conversando entre si, aunque Kotori miro nuevamente a aquellas chicas que ya iba a una distancia prudente._

 _-_ Es hermosa...sera que yo me...

\- Hey Kotori ¿que ocurre?

\- Nada, solo me distraje por un momento

 _Kotori nego rapidamente con la cabeza, no podia pensar asi aunque para ella fuera hermosa ya tenia a alguien que quería y amaba, no no que me atrajera es solo que seria exelente modelo... si eso una modelo exelente y no como alguien que este cerca mio como... no, no debo tengo a Eli y aunque tuviera esa apariencia fresca seguia siendo infantil para algunas cosas... Si su rubia que ocultaba su verdadera identidad y Familia, no porque le diera vergüenza en cambió porque si sabían quien era realmente todos la tratarian diferente algo que ambas no querían._

\- Por cierto como le hiciste para tener rápido una recepción...

\- Aunque duele admitirlo tuve que decir que era de la gran familia Ayase y necesitaba una recepción para hoy mismo

\- Y dijiste que no querias resaltar... con respecto a tu familia.

\- Solo que yo... siento que algo cambiará si vamos a ese lugar.

\- Estoy segura que sera para bien... además hay algo que debo decirte... y es importante.

 _Kotori dudo por un momento si debía decirlo en esos momentos o mejor cuando estén cenando, solo rezaba para que nada cambiará después de aquélla noticia, negó internamente claro que nada cambiaría después de todo se aman y Eli no impediría que ella terminará de realizar su sueño en eso confíaba._

\- Y que es...

\- Sera cuando estemos cenando ¿te parece?

\- Todo lo que tu digas y hagas con esas delicadas manos me parecesera correcto y hermoso.

\- Hay Eli-chan...

 _Kotori se sonrojo ante esa acción sabia que Eli era romántica, pero de alguna forma habia algo que faltaba y ella no sabia que era, o tal vez simplemente era su imaginación que no la dejaba en paz después de ver a aquella peliazul, si tal vez solo era eso._

 _._

.

 _Mientras tanto una pelinegra tenia una charla con cierta pelimorada que estaba de mal humor y aunque ya supiera cual era la razón y su madre le diera un sermón ya sabía que tenia que hacer... Disculparse e invitarla a cenar para compensarla por todas esa veces que le habia fallado..._

\- Nozomi irias a comer conmigo como recompensa por lo de ayer, y no aceptaré un NO por respuesta...

\- Solo eapero que tu no me canceles como otras veces.

\- Si si lo prometo y esto es en serio.

\- Solo con una condición... estaré un poco ocupada,

\- Recuerda hoy en la noche en aquél restaurant.

\- Nee Nicocchi, pase lo que pase no te alejes de mi lado...

\- Claro Nozomi... idiota jamas te dejaría... entiendes...

\- Confiare en ti y no en las cartas... solo por esta vez...

\- Claro... Hey como que solo por esta vez... hey deja de pensar en ello y solo para saber el futuro y mejor experimentalo sin saber que ocurrira después ¿ok?

\- Esta bien Nicocchi... hare eso

\- Asi me gusta, ahora ¿¡vamos!?

\- Si si vamos...

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Live no me pertenece**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parejas. ¿Disparejas?**

 **.**

 **.**

Así que este es el famoso restaurante del que todos hablan" Una rubia tenia de la mano a su novia mientras veía con asombro aquel lugar, sin esperar más entraron siendo recibidos por una persona que vestía elegantemente les hizo una reverencia pidiendo el nombre para ver si tenían la reservación, Eli dio su nombre completo el hizo otra reverencia y las dirigió a una mesa un poco alejados dándoles privacidad.

Eli y Kotori dándole las gracias tomaron la carta y miraron que había antes que nada Eli pidió champán aquel hombre lo traería mientras ellas veían que comerian en su estancia en ese lugar.

.

.

Así que Umi que hacemos entonces en un lugar como este habiendo tantos lugares porque este" Una pelirroja miraba desinteresado aquel lugar haciendo que la peliazul riera por lo bajo y sin dar respuesta entro al lugar esperando que su novia y prometida entrará con ella.

Sonoda Umi vine por la reservación para dos que hice hace un mes" ella hablaba diplomáticamente, el mismo hombre las recibió con una sonrisa y dirigiéndose a ellas las hizo pasar a aquel lugar.

Maki suspiro no tenía de otra, al menos entraría no quería fallarle, abrió grandes sus ojos al notar que todo elegante con un toque familiar miro a Umi y le dio una pequeña sonrisa ambas se fueron a su mesa correspondiente, no muy lejos de ellas se encontraban Eli y Kotori hablando de cualquier cosa... Umi miro de reojo a ambas para después sentarse enfrente de la pelirroja.

.

.

Una pelinegra miraba a un lado en especifico por alguna razón estaba enojada la razón simple su novia Nozomi todavía no entraba, miro la hora un ahora tarde de lo planeado saco su teléfono para llamarla y cuando iba a marcar dos manos taparon sus ojos carmesí... Nico solo dejo su teléfono en la mesa y poniendo sus manos en las manos intrusas les dio un pequeño pellizco, y lanzó un bufido...

"hasta que apareces creí que no ibas a venir"

"Pensé que solo jugabas con esto de la cena, pero me di cuenta que no además... yo no quiero comida de otra persona que no sea la tuya"

"Te portas Infantil, es en serio Nozomi? bueno que más da ya veras que lo que te van a traer te va a dejar con la boca abierta y no te vas a quejar "

"mmm sera cierto, entonces sorprendeme Nicochi"

En eso iba entrando una pelijengibre sonriente dio una reverencia como saludo a Nico y a Nozomi le dio una sonrisa cálida, les dijo que tomarán su tiempo en ordenar y después se dirigió a otra mesa que estaba tres mesas más alejadas de donde estaba Nico, una peliazul y una pelirroja hablaban sobre como las estaba llendo en sus respectivos lugares de trabajo, una voz las interrumpió de si platica al mirar de donde provenía la voz miraron a una chica con una media coleta a un lado.

"Mucho gusto mi nombre es Honoka y estaré a sus ordenes por el día no mas bien por esta noche, les dejaré sus pedidos en un momento así que relajense y tómense su tiempo, por cierto -se acercó a cierta peliazul y con sonrisa coqueta miro a Maki haciendo que ella se sonrojara y mirara a otro lado- Si es tu novia tienes buen gusto y si son amigas tal vez te pierdes de alguien muy interesante además que... -su sonrisa se borro por un segundo y apretó las libreta que tenia en su mano para sonreír nuevamente y al separarse de ella- no es nada, tómense su tiempo y disfruten de su estancia.

Umi estaba confundida a que se refería con eso, acaso la conoció antes o es que conocía a Maki por eso dijo aquello, iba a preguntarle a Maki pero prefirió no hacerlo ya que esta se puso sería y con su dedo enrrollandolo en las puntas de su pelo rojo, miro a Honoka para verla a sus ojos directamente se puso nerviosa por la fija mirada y se dirigió a Maki nuevamente como si evitará esa mirada.

Sin decir mas Honoka se alejo de la mesa sería, dando una mirada que duró un segundo, miraba a Umi como si estuviera buscando algo en sus ojos, dio un suspiro largo y se acercó a la última mesa que estaba no tan alejada de Nico ni de Umi, dio otro suspiro y negó con la cabeza se acercó a ellas y les dio una sonrisa calmada lestomo su orden y miro a kotori que la miro casi al mismo tiempo haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran, Eli estaba muy concentrada en la arquitectura del lugar que no noto como ese ambiente se estaba poniendo incómodo, y lo que para la pelijengibre eran horas solo eran segundos lo que pasaron y noto que su "cliente" estaba nerviosa y se alejo de ahí sin decir mas.

"Porque ellas dos están aquí... Maki acaso tu estas buscando a alguien que llene ese vacío que esta en tu corazón o estas enamorada realmente si es así yo estaré a tu lado y Kotori porque -sus manos se hicieron puños- acaso estas saliendo con... maldición!"

.

.

Nico miraba la carta hasta que noto algo, esa no era la carta que le había pedido a Honoka miro a Nozomi esperando a que dijera algo, Nozomi miro a Nico y después desvío su mirada encontrándose con una mirada azul como si el cielo estuviese enfrente suyo, observándola detenidamente y dándole una sonrisa como si nada, Nozomi se puso nerviosa y desvío su mirada de nuevo a la carta, la pelinegra alzó una ceja extrañada por ese comportamiento poco común en su novia, miro a donde estaba la mirada de la pelimorada hace poco y vio a una rubia y a una peli-ceniza hablando, Nozomi miro a Nico encontrándose con un par de ojos carmesí dio un suspiro, no era momento de dudar ahora ella amaba a Nico después de todo han estado juntas desde hace tiempo.

.

.

Honoka se quedó en la cocina mandando a otros meseros a que fueran a dejar sus pedidos, así salieron tres para ir a cada mesa, ella se recargo en la puerta "este no era el momento para pensar en ello.

"Porque ahora kotori... porque "

.

.

Nozomi y Nico se miraban sin decir palabra alguna o eso pensaba Nico ya que de pronto Nozomi le hablo.

"Y bien, ¿acaso este platillo me sorprenderá?"

"Solo pruébalo, lo hizo Honoka, ella aunque sea una vaga tiene un gran talento"

"Si te oyera se sentirá ofendida, aunque no niego su talento, ni para la cocina ni siquiera dudo de su talento como cantante"

"Le dieron una beca, quiere irse pero a la vez no al parecer espera a alguien"

Nozomi conocía poco a Honoka, y aunque fuera buena cocinera y cantante no conocía el porque ella tenía una sonrisa a cada momento.

"Nozomi ahora vuelvo iré al sanitario, por cierto Honoka es mi aprendiz, así que esta cena es algo especial solo para nosotras, ella se ofreció de voluntaria aunque unos pocos meseros vinieron"

"Y a que se debe, Nicochi"

"Solo cinco mesas están ocupadas, es porque pidieron privacidad y eso hice"

"vuelvo en unos momentos"

.

.

"Maki tenemos que hablar... en realidad tengo algo que decirte y eso importante para mi y bueno para ambas"

"Ya sabes no me gusta que des rodeos, así ie dilo, Umi ahora que ocurre"

"Me iré a New York por dos semanas, y bueno"

"Pues ve, no puedo detenerte además no me interesa"

Maki se estaba poniendo de pie pero sintió una mano que la jalo y sintió dos brazos al rededor suyo, sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho, pero pereció que la estaba calmando y cerró los ojos.

"Maki se que el día de hoy apenas estamos juntas... pero es el trabajo, una vez regrese tomaré unas..."

"Ya lo se, eso ya lo se, tu trabajo, mi trabajo a medio tiempo y mis estudios son lo mas importante pero... esta bien no importa"

"Maki por favor mira yo se que, te estoy dejando de lado pero tu padre me dijo que estas estresada y además de eso quería proponerte que"

Maki no la dejaba terminar sabía que ella se iría solo por unos días, pero tenía miedo a que algo pasara en su ausencia, ya eran grandes sabían lo que hacían, miraba a cada rato a Umi y viceversa sabía que estaba nerviosa y un poco preocupada por esa decisión hizo una mueca, ya no se sentía bien con esos sentimientos revueltos, sabia que Umi la amaba y sabe que ella igual pero aun así se sentía un poco vacía.

"Umi si estamos aquí era para cenar pero, se me fue el apetito por lo de hace un momento así que mejor."

"Maki cenamos y luego vamos a divertirnos."

"Como sea"

Maki miraba de vez en cuando una puerta por donde había entrado Honoka y no la vio salir mas, apretó sus manos debajo de la mesa, no quería que Umi se preocupará por algo así, espero a verla nuevamente y cuando lo hizo no dijo palabra alguna, fijo su vista a un lado y noto a una pelinegra entrar al sanitario, ahora que se fijaba bien casi no había personas ahí, dio una mirada rápido hacia atrás y frunciendo el ceño hizo que volteara aquella persona que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

"que hace ella aquí, y lo mejor es que viene muy bien acompañada _-ahora entiendo-_ "

"Maki que ocurre, hay algún problema"

"Umi quiero irme ahora, no soporto que esa persona este aquí, pero antes que nada."

Se paro y sin dar mas explicación se dirigió a los sanitarios, quería un poco de privacidad, ese lugar le sorprendía aun mas, cada detalle estaba bien cuidado.

"¿Te gusta?, alguien muy especial escogió ese color y los detalles igual"

Una voz hablo atrás de ella, mantenía una sonrisa, la pelinegra la vio entrar y la observaba en silencio, observó que aquella chica miraba todo con sorpresa.

"Si, esos detalles me calman aunque"

Dio la media vuelta encontrándose con la dueña de aquella voz, se sorprendió aun mas al reconocer a esa persona.

"Tu eres"

"Un gusto en verte de nuevo, aunque no hablamos ni nada, mi nombre es-"

"la chiquilla que vi hace tres días en la noche saliendo de este lugar, pasas mucho tiempo por aquí"

Nico movía una ceja conteniendo sus comentarios y más que nada su genio, otra vez la había llamado chiquilla sin siquiera saber quién era realmente, aunque al verla mejor sus ojos se abrieron más al ver una mirada vacía y a la vez sin tanta emoción.

"Para empezar, soy la dueña de este gran y enorme lugar, en segunda tal vez soy mayor que tu, y en tercera mi nombre es Yazawa Nico"

"Ah... tu eres la... ¿eh?... en serio o solo estas jugando"

"Es en serio" -Mostró su cara, la más sería que tenia en esos momentos ya que por dentro se puso feliz-

"¿Ah? es en... ¡¿QUEEE?!."

"Por favor no grites, o es que acaso no tienes modales"

Mostró una sonrisa burlona y se cruzó de brazos a pesar de ser de baja estatura, por alguna razón se sentía feliz de que una persona la tomará por sorpresa, ya todos la conocían y eso le aburría un poco aunque no dijera nada en voz alta, pero aquella reacción que tuvo aquella pelirroja no tenía precio, empezó a reír y se despidió de ella sin siquiera preguntarle su nombre.

.

.

 _Amm disculpen la tardanza ._._

 _pensé que yo igual estaba muerto jajajajaaja..._

 _Al parecer me enfoque más en el MakixUmi y en el NozoNico... pero muy pronto estará el NicoMaki o el KotoUmi (?_

 _cual de las dos será :3_


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Live school idol project no me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parejas ¿Disparejas?**

 **.**

 **.**

Una pareja estaba conversando necesitaba despejarse de aquella persona que fue a su lugar y no la vio más, bajo su mirada estaba nerviosa y dolida se preguntaba una y otra vez si eso era una mala broma del destino, pero al mirar nuevamente vio una cabellera azul hablando con su acompañante, recordando a aquella chica peliazul que iba pasando a lado de ella, apretó la servilleta que estaba en su mano hasta que sintió una mirada sobre ella, al voltear a ver se encontró con unos ojos violetas intensos apretó la mandíbula y bajo la mirada otra vez.

"Eli-chan me gusta el lugar"

"En serio, sabía que te agradaría este lugar me lo recomiendo mi hermana"

La rubia estaba pérdida a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, más no quitaba la vista de la arquitectura del lugar, se sentía nerviosa pero podía pasarlo por alto.

"Alisa-chan ¿estuvo en Japón?"

"Si esta saliendo con alguien que se llama Hotaka... no ese no era era Kosa-.."

Kotori llegaba a su límite, acaso el destino jugaría con ella nuevamente se iba a parar de su asiento e iría a los sanitarios pero al ver a cierta pelirroja dirigirse a ese lugar descartó aquel lugar.

"No querrás decir Kousaka" su mano la recargo en su mejilla mirando el plato con aquel exquisito sabor.

"Si eso mismo es Kousaka Yukiho"

Eli estaba cada vez más animada, miro su bolso y saco un regalo, y dejándolo enfrente suyo desvío su mirada encontrándose con unos ojos verdes abrió grandes sus ojos, esa intensidad y ese rostro fue suficiente para ella, le dio una sonrisa para después desviarla y mirar nuevamente a su amante.

"Feliz aniversario... kotori, sabes que te amo cada día más"

"Eso espero Eli-chan sabes que yo igual te amo..."

Todo era tal cual fue planeado, celebrar su aniversario en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Japón, estando comiendo una deliciosa comida, sabía muy bien que a kotori no le gustaba las cosas lujosas al igual que a ella a pesar de tener más de lo necesario lo guardaban por cosas "sin sentido" como decía kotori, tampoco le importaba las miradas de mala gana de la gente, eso ya lo habían pasado desde el comienzo de su relación en cambio aprendieron a ignorar a ese tipo de gente, hacer lo que más les gustaba y hacer recuerdos eran lo más valioso para ambas.

Miro a kotori y noto que su expresión no era del todo feliz o eso pensaba, ella ya sabía que su amada se iría por dos semanas al extranjero por un desfile de moda sin ella, sabía que sería difícil no estar sin ella, y más aún temía que kotori negara aquello por estar a su lado, así que tomado su mano le dio una sonrisa tranquila y le hablo despacio...

"Ve kotori, si puedes no te detengas"

"Eli-chan de que -..."

"Se que me ibas a decir eso, por eso te lo dire yo, ve a ese desfile no te preocupes por mi y disfruta aquel evento pero..."

"No veré a nadie que no sea Eli-chan, gracias y feliz aniversario"

"Bueno ahora abre el regalo y sabrás porque te tengo confianza"

Kotori abrió aquel regalo encontrándose con un anillo, pero no uno que valía millones no era un anillo normal pero al tomarlo en sus manos vio algo grabado _"EliKoto por siempre juntas"_... Kotori juraba que nada era para siempre pero haría lo posible para que ellas dos siguieran más años juntas.

.

π

.

Tres días habían pasado, Umi empacaba unas cuantas cosas y una foto de ella y de Maki, dio un suspiro cansado tal vez si necesitaba hablar con ella, aun recordaba su discusión de hace dos días con su familia y con ella, estaban comprometidas entonces porque actuaban así sus padres, se suponía que eso seria para después primero era Maki y su carrera ya después verían el futuro.

-Flashback-

 _"Oh vamos Maki no puedes estar enojada, ya te dije que no tengo a nadie mas solo iré por algunos asuntos y regresaré"_

 _Umi picaba la mejilla de Maki pidiendo atención algo que no tenía mientras que Maki tenia un puchero mientras estaba cruzada de manos y con los ojos cerrados._

 _"Entonces dile a esa idiota de tu trabajo que estás conmigo y estamos comprometidas, crees que no lo note te comía con la mirada"_

 _Maki la fulmino con la mirada haciendo que Umi sonriera burlona la abrazo por detrás cuando una puerta sonó, sin darle tiempo de separarse la puerta se abrió mostrando al padre de Maki y a su padre los dos ahí mirándolas serios._

 _"Tenemos que hablar de algo importante y eso será cuando tu llegues de ese viaje Umi, es algo sobre su compromiso y sobre nuestros herederos"_

 _"De que están hablando, padre por-..."_

 _"Umi hablamos en casa, sin Maki-san y ven sola, ella hablará con su padre igual"_

 _Maki lo miro furiosa sabía a que se refería le iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida por su prometida negándole con la cabeza._

 _"Vaya mierda, hasta ellos van a empezar" Susurraron entre ellas para que sus padres no las oyeran._

-fin del Flashback-

Umi apretó los puños y cerró los ojos porque tenían que ser así, eso no era un juego de niños, se suponía que ellos no se meterían en su relación ni en su compromiso miro la maleta y la iba a tirar por la ventana, ir por Maki y llevársela lejos que hablaran en privado y después tomará su decisión, pero sabia que si no hacía aquel viaje sería algo problemático además, ya no estaba tan segura si seguir con aquel teatro y con ese compromiso con Maki, ella ya no soportaría más, miro una libreta y un lápiz los tomo echandolos en la maleta y salió de aquella habitación.

.

π

.

Maki estaba en su dormitorio, no tenía ganas de ir a su última clase, mucho menos ir a ese hospital, cerró sus ojos y recordó aquel encuentro con aquella pelinegra sonrió de medio lado al ver la actitud infantil que había visto de esa persona.

"Me pregunto si tendría novio si es así, debe de tener suerte"

Su celular estaba sonando pero ella no quería saber nada del mundo, de alguna forma se sentía mal por lo que había dicho su padre, quería llorar, quería gritar pero no podía sería darse por vencida.

"simplemente no puedo dejarla, Umi es mi única-... porque tiene que ser así, acaso no puedo ser feliz"

.

π

.

"Nicochi, iré a una excursión con mis compañeros regresaré en menos de una semana"

"Divierte, a cierto Nozomi, mi hermana quiere ir, no se que le estarás enseñando pero-"

"La llevare solo serán unos días, solo espero y me extrañes"

La miraba picaramente y pellizcando su mejilla se acercó a su rostro.

"jum! no lo haré, estoy demasiado ocupada con mi trabajo"

Nico desvío su mirada con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, se cruzó de brazos y dio media vuelta, Nozomi borro su sonrisa y la miraba sería, hablándole casi en un susurro.

"Nicochi, hablo en serio, no quiero que te alejes de mi lado, te amo demasiado como para que-"

"Oye Nozomi, si es sobre el futuro estaremos juntas, nadie nos va a separar además, ¿crees que me enamore de otra persona en pocos días?"

"Todo puede pasar."

Nozomi desvío su mirada llevando sus manos atrás de su espalda entrelazando sus dedos y cerrando sus ojos, estaba nerviosa, sintió unas manos junto a las de ella y unos labios aprisionando los suyos, abrió de golpe sus ojos y noto a Nico sonrojada.

"Nada pasara te lo aseguro"

Nico le sonrió haciendo sentar a Nozomi en la silla y ella acercándosele junto su frente a la de Nozomi, haciendo que le devolviera su sonrisa y la abrazara, Nico le devolvió el abrazo sentándose en las piernas de ella.

"Esto... es vergonzoso" se susurro Nico en su mente.

.

.

 _ya! aquí está gracias por leer y comentar nwn_

 _Oh y felices fiestas...!_

 _hasta la próxima._


End file.
